


i feel your heartbeat next to me

by under_the_silk_tree



Category: The NUMA Files - Clive Cussler
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_the_silk_tree/pseuds/under_the_silk_tree
Summary: After a near miss Kurt and Joe's relationship changes.
Relationships: Kurt Austin/Joe Zavala
Kudos: 6
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 10





	i feel your heartbeat next to me

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to my awesome and ever giving beta jdl71. Written for hc_bingo prompt: restrained. Fifth Fic for 100fandoms prompt: new. Also for smallfandomfest prompt: first time. Title is from the song [Parachute](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tqFVbr_AMrI%22%22) by Kris Allen.

Whistling softly, Kurt rounded the corner and walked briskly down the corridor until he reached sick bay.Peeking his head in, he saw his partner Joe was out of bed and dressed attempting to put on his jacket.Although vertical Joe looked like hell, he had bruises littering his arms and his wrists were thickly bandaged. Just seeing the damage inflicted on his friend caused the anger that Kurt had managed to push aside during their mission to rise back up to the forefront.

Kurt and Joe had been taken hostage along with a local archeologist after they had stumbled upon a doomsday plot off the coast of Nova Scotia.They had all been roughed up with Joe getting the worst of it after he had smarted off at the wrong moment.Then the three of them had been tied up and left to die on a rapidly sinking ship.Joe managed to get free by rubbing his rope bonds against a jagged piece of metal but in the process he had deeply lacerated both wrists.He had been down in sick bay since they had been rescued although Kurt had made sure to visit as often as the doctor would let him.

Unable to watch Joe struggle any long Kurt walked all the way into the room and asked, “Do you need a hand?” that at least got him a breathy chuckle but Kirk could hear it was strained with tinges of pain.Joe met his eyes, the brown eyes were weary-looking and a bit bloodshot like he needed at least another week to recoup.Kurt had already squared things away with Sandecker so Joe would get as much time as he needed.He hadn’t been able to help the other man when he had been worked over by those three goons but he could make up for now by making sure Joe would be cared for.

Grabbing the jacket, Kurt held it out as Joe gingerly threaded in first one arm and then the other.

“Thanks,” Joe said with a half-smile, his normal gregariousness slipping through a bit.He brought his hands up to zip the jacket wincing as he tried to line up the ends. His wrists must be hurting like the devil but Kurt never heard him complain.

“Here let me,” Kurt said, as he took a half step forward, gently taking the ends of the zipper, he hooked them together and pulled the tab up.A few inches taller than Joe, Kurt could see a small nasty looking cut along the edge of his hairline, that had been cleaned up and a butterfly bandage was holding the ragged edges together.His eyes moved from injury to injury taking note of each one and wishing he could’ve had just a few minutes alone with the men who had hurt his partner.Looking up, Kurt met Joe’s gaze and he found he couldn’t look away. Almost unwillingly he found himself reaching up and gently brushing his fingers across a bruise that bloomed across his cheekbone. “I’m sorry.I should’ve…” Kurt started to say stopping abruptly when Joe reached up and gently took Kurt’s hand in his. 

“Should’ve done what?” Joe asked softly, skeptically.

Kurt knew Joe was right and that there hadn’t been much he could’ve done and he had been so proud of him and the way he had stood up to their captors.At the same time he still felt an all-consuming rage at being unable to come to his rescue. That anger wouldn’t help anyone especially Joe so Kurt once again pushed it aside and after taking a deep breath in said, “You’re right.”

“I’m sorry, could you say that again, I think I may have misheard you,” Joe said with a full smile this time, his eyes dancing with mirth.

And just like that Kurt felt his lingering fury melt away as he returned the grin and gave a little chuckle of his own.Then he realized that his hand was still being held by Joe and he found he didn’t mind. Joe’s expression turned contemplative and Kurt saw his eyes drift down to his mouth.In response, Kurt cupped Joe’s chin, his thumb brushing the other man’s lower lip.Joe’s mouth parted slightly and Kurt leaned in…

“Oh excuse me!”

Startled, Kurt dropped his hands and took a step back while trying to get his racing heart back under control.Dr. Reed stood in the doorway looking shocked before he cleared his throat and said in a more professional tone, “Well we are almost to port and I just wanted to go over your final instructions.Kurt if you could give us a moment?”

Joe, who had retreated back to his bunk and was rechecking his already packed duffel bag, spoke up, “No that’s okay Doc, I want him here.”He then looked over at Kurt as though he was checking to see how he felt about that.

To Kurt that simple declaration had a gravitas to it that said more to him than just that he was allowed to stay in the room.The look in Joe’s eyes also had him thinking that maybe he wasn’t alone in these changing emotions.

Dr. Reed looked back and forth between them a few times before he cleared his throat and once they looked at him he said, “Okay then, because of your mild concussion, I would recommend that you are not alone for the first twenty-four hours, just as a precaution.”

“I don’t think I need…” Joe started to say.

Dr. Reed spoke louder and continued as though he hadn’t been interrupted.“Plus there are your bandages which you will not be able to change on your own.And you must change them once a day.You can take a shower but please do not get them wet.”

“Don’t worry Doc, I’ll keep an eye on him,” Kurt spoke up quickly when it looked like Joe would start to argue again.

He felt Joe staring at him for a long moment but Kurt kept his eyes on the Reed.Joe needed help and Kurt wanted…no needed to help him, so this was a perfect excuse.

“Great!” Doc enthused before going over to Joe and checking his bandages one last time before grabbing some paperwork and with a mock salute was out the door.

“Kurt…” Joe said, with a defensive edge to his voice before it trailed off as Kurt walked towards him.

Reaching out, Kurt took the duffel bag off the bunk and slung it over his shoulder and said, “Joe come home with me.”It was an invitation but it was also more and from the look in Joe’s eyes he knew it.

There was a long tense moment where Kurt thought Joe was going to say no but then the other man exhaled and nodded his assent.

Once the ship had docked, Kurt and Joe didn’t waste time departing.Jumping into one of NUMA’s signature turquoise blue jeeps and they were soon headed toward Maryland.By unspoken accord they kept the conversation causal not mentioning their latest near miss or the almost kiss in the medical bay as they made the half-hour journey to Kurt’s houseboat.

The sun was just dipping below the horizon when Kurt pulled into his gravel driveway.Walking into his home always seemed to lift a weight off his shoulders that Kurt didn’t even know was there. Placing Joe’s duffel bag on the couch, Kurt almost on automatic picked up the stereo remote and turned on his playlist of progressive jazz that he always listened to when he was home. 

As Coltrane’s smooth rendition of _Wise One_ played softly from the speakers, Kurt turned and faced Joe who was leaning against the wall on the other side of the stereo.He watched as Joe tried to cross his arms only to wince slightly and drop them to his sides instead.Kurt walked over; his concern written on his face.

“I’m fine,” Joe insisted in exasperated fondness, as Kurt picked up one hand and then the other checking the bandages and making sure they hadn’t bled through knowing that had been a problem for the first few days Joe had been in medical.

Seeing that the bandages were still spotless, Kurt felt the urge to kiss each wrist softly in thanksgiving instead he gently released them.Kurt was just inside Joe’s personal space and could feel the heat from Joe’s body and see the scar tissue around Joe’s eyes from when he had been an amateur boxer in college.

Seeing anticipation and longing reflected in those henna colored eyes, Kurt knew it was time to come clean with all the unspoken feelings between the two of them said, “We’ve been dancing around this for awhile…”

Joe nodded his head and then confessed, “I know…I almost kissed you in Athens.”

Kurt raised his eyebrows at this because he remembered that August night a few months ago at a beachside resort; the two of them standing side by side on the balcony nursing ouzo and various slight injuries.The moon had been full and the sound of the waves crashing against the beach had filled their ears. Their shoulders had brushed from time to time, tension between them building but neither had made a move.

Joe continued, “And I thought you were going to kiss me in Berlin…at least I had hoped.”

Berlin a month ago had been a different story; it had been bitingly cold and they had gotten separated, each believing the other dead due to an almost fatal explosion and a series of miscommunications with headquarters.When the smoke had cleared and they had finally seen each other they had embraced fiercely.

Kurt shook his head in regret, and said, “I was, but I checked myself at the last minute.” 

“And now?” Joe asked in a low voice.

Instead of answering Kurt closed the distance between them and brushed his lips against Joe’s mouth, once, twice, before diving in and deepening the kiss. 

Long moments later, they broke apart and Joe said his voice rough and full of want, “I can’t do casual, not with you…not with us.”

Kurt gathered Joe into his arms holding him gently in deference to his injuries, and said, “I want to wake up next you tomorrow morning and everyday thereafter.”

A slow smile spread across Joe’s face and then he drew Kurt down into a deep kiss.They stumbled and tripped their way down the hallway, neither man wanting to let go.Once in Kurt’s bedroom they undressed each other with more haste than finesse.Kurt followed Joe down onto the bed.Lying side by side they took their time with slow kisses and roving touches.Kurt gently pushed Joe until the other man was on his back with Kurt hovering over him. Placing the lightest of kisses just under Joe’s ear, Kurt mouthed and kissed his way down his neck, circling first one nipple then the other with his tongue. Joe moaned his arms encircling Kurt and then he buried his hands in Kurt’s silver hair, holding onto him fiercely.

He felt more than heard Joe’s sharply inhaled breath which had him raising his head and asking, “Are you okay?”

Joe’s breathing was ragged, and his mouth kiss swollen and slightly wet, said in a regretful tone, “Yes it’s just if I grip anything to hard…” he trailed off holding up one of his bandaged wrists. 

Kurt leveraged himself up until they were face to face again worry gnawing at his gut.“We don’t have to…”

Joe placed one finger over his lips silencing him and said earnestly and with a bit of a laugh, “Oh yes we do.”He reached up and drew Kurt back down capturing his mouth in a kiss, that was deep and passionate, then breaking apart said, “We just have to be careful.”

Kurt picked up one of Joe’s hands and gave into his earlier impulse, gently kissing the bandaged wrist before he placed it onto the bed next to Joe’s head and then did the same with his other hand.“Keep those here and let me do all the work,” he said with a wink and once again started moving down Joe’s chest kissing and loving every inch of the other man. 

Later with Joe resting against his chest, Kurt ran a leisurely hand up and down his partner’s spine listening as the other man’s breathing slowed and deepened into sleep.Joe would need at least a few more days of rest and he could get that here and at the same time the two of them could get a chance to explore this new aspect of their relationship.With that happy thought Kurt closed his eyes and joined the man he loved in slumber.

** The End **


End file.
